


secretive

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Salary Lupin deleted scenes.(WOWOWO NEW WRITING STYLE LET'S GO)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 77





	secretive

Hongjoong was holding the camera in front of his face, talking to it as if it were a person. "I've never had such a boring race in my life." he pouted. 

His little vlog-type-thing. 'Senior Kim's Survival Vlog Diary.' 

He was absolutely dying of boredom, tapping his fingers against the colored walls of the tunnel. At least he was guarding his salary well. He had sat the camera next to him, pausing recording. No staff, no nothing. Just him inside that damn tunnel. 

He waited, waited, waited as he heard the kids yelling outside. It was good that Yeosang and Yunho were doing well, keeping their team alive or whatever. 

He had heard footsteps gradually getting louder and louder towards him, er.. _crawling._ It was a tunnel, after all. A little head of ash blonde hair had popped up, and the platinum haired boy was oh so grateful to have company. But, _wait, they were playing a ga.._

 _"NO, NO DO NOT TAKE MY GODDAMN TAG I SWEAR TO GOD-"_ he whisper shouted. He had scrambled to the side, and backwards. 

Seonghwa giggled. 

"I think we can agree we both don't want to be in game mode right now. But don't worry, your name tag is fine." 

Hongjoong was now _this close (🤏),_ to hitting his head on the clear plastic behind him. He sighed. _Whew._

"Okay, okay. How'd you find me though? I was pretty good about finding a spot." 

"I don't know actually, I was just looking around." 

"Hmm." 

"You should've saw your face when you realized though, priceless." Seonghwa said, visibly smiling. 

"Oh really now?" Hongjoong chirped. 

He backed Seonghwa up against the colored walls, placing his knees on either side of Seonghwa's legs, arms on each shoulder. He stared him right in the eyes, smirking, before tilting his chin up and kissing him right then and there. 

The kids were still outside, running around, fighting for their salaries, but did the two care? Not really. 

Oh how Seonghwa loved the feeling of Hongjoong's lips on his. They continued, lips slotting and moving smoothly. Fitting together perfectly. Soon enough, the use of tongues was added, Hongjoong licking hungrily at Seonghwa's plump lips. He bit into his bottom lip, fingers now working their way up his neck. His eyebrows arched as he continued to kiss the other with his everything.

Seonghwa smiled into it, still very much enjoying this stolen moment with Hongjoong. Nobody was watching them. Just him and the one he loved. He nipped at Hongjoong's bottom lip in return of his actions, licking into his mouth and exploring the heat. His hands snaked up Hongjoong's waist and back, all over his body. Yet he tried not to mess up his hair, afraid somebody would notice. And not to mess up any of the subtle makeup, too. 

Then, Wooyoung called. "HONGJOOONGGG WHERE ARE YOUUU?" And the two quickly disconnected. 

" _Fuck._ Go, go. Pretend like you never saw me. Back to the game. Okay? Run." Hongjoong said, disappointed with the moment having to end early. 

Seonghwa nodded, determined to not get Hongjoong and himself caught. 

Seonghwa crawl-ran as fast as he could, making it in time to catch Wooyoung and distract him from Hongjoong being there. "Yeah, yeah nobody's here. let's check somewhere else." He said. 

Nobody needed to know. Their little secret.


End file.
